Requiem Giratiny
by InakaNoTori
Summary: Dziewczyna z amnezją, nastolatek naginający czas, małżeństwo esperów i Bogini Śmierci o tragicznej przeszłości. Łączy ich jedna, ważna rzecz - tworzące między nimi powiązania wspomnienia.
1. Prolog

Czarne niebo ozdobione gwiazdami – cudowny widok, ale… nie dla mnie…

Spadałam w dół. Czekałam, aż śmierć po mnie przyjdzie. Czekałam długie dziesięć lat…

Wiedziałam, że już przyszła. Otworzyłam oczy, by nacieszyć się przed zaśnięciem jej widokiem.

- Przyszłaś po mnie… - szepnęłam cicho. Uśmiechnęła się, a jej czerwone oczy zaczęły błyszczeć - W końcu mnie posłuchałaś.

- Nie jestem tu z tego powodu. - odpowiedziała – Nasza rada zadecydowała na specjalnym posiedzeniu, że dostaniesz szansę… Ostatnią szansę, więc jej nie zmarnuj. – spojrzała na mnie. Nie wyglądałam za dobrze i doskonale o tym wiedziałam. Cała byłam we krwi.

- Wiesz doskonale, że nie chcę już żyć, a mimo to… Mimo to nadal mnie ratujesz… Dlaczego? – zapytałam cicho. Na jej twarzy zagościł smutek.

- Zrozumiesz, gdy sobie wszystko przypomnisz. Muszę się na razie tobą pożegnać.

Znowu byłam sama. Patrzyłam półprzytomnym wzrokiem na gwiazdy. Tak bardzo pragnęłam, by on też mógł je zobaczyć z takiej wysokości.

To był mój koniec. Nigdy więcej nie zobaczę jego twarzy. Nigdy więcej nie usłyszę jego śmiechu…

„_Klucznico Giratiny, proszę, uwolnij mnie!"_

Nigdy już nie spełnię tego życzenia…

* * *

*****Yay, mój kochany prolog po polsku, jakaś dziwna szmata do wycierania podłogi, ale ciii. Nie wiem, czemu to publikuję, ale jakoś się dziwnie wkurzyłam na fizykę i mam wenę na publikowanie/pisanie, yay.

W każdym razie chyba na razie zarzucę chęć publikowania tego po angielsku :D

W każdym razie - większość postaci z fanfika należy do Game Freak, The Pokemon Company, dwie postaci zapożyczone zostały z gier Capcom-u, a jedna z TWEWY Square Enixu. Wychodzi na to, że jedyne, co jest moje, to fabuła i OC xD*****


	2. Rozdział I

**AN: **Na sam początek trochę ważna informacja - wszelkie tłumaczenia na japoński, jakie zostały użyte... no cóż, zostały wykonane albo z pomocą podręcznego słownika w My Japanese Coach na Nintendo DS lub z pomocą bardzo sławnego Google Translator. Nawiasem mówiąc, ostatnio się zdziwiłam. Jak tłumaczyłam sobie jakiegoś fika z hiszpańskiego na polski... tragedia, dobrze, że po angielsku jakoś poszło lepiej i nie jęczałam. Ale serio, polecam straszliwie tego fika z Symphogeara... Kanade, chlip ;_;

Nya, i tak będę edytowała niedługo te rozdziały, więc... w każdym razie, jedyne, co do mnie należy, to fabuła i moje OC 3

* * *

**Rozdział I - Szkarłatny śnieg (Cynthia)**

Cała droga była biała od śniegu. Jednak ja nie myślałam o niczym innym jak o tym, co wydarzyło się dziesięć lat temu. Wciąż pamiętałam ten moment, kiedy mama odepchnęła moją młodszą siostrę, przyjmując na siebie śmiertelny cios. Wciąż pamiętałam ten moment, gdy nie mogłam uwierzyć, że moja mama została zabita przez siedmioletniego wówczas chłopca...

Gwałtownie wyhamowałam, przyglądając się białemu puchowi zalegającemu przy jezdni. Tylko, że nie był on biały, tylko… Czerwony?

Natychmiast wyskoczyłam z samochodu, podbiegając do tego niewiarygodnego zjawiska. Oczywiście miało ono proste wytłumaczenie – śnieg był wymieszany z krwią, a w tej mieszaninie leżała nieprzytomna osoba. Przyłożyłam dwa palce do jej szyi.

Na szczęście jeszcze żyła, ale było widać, że długo nie pociągnie.

- Satan, dzwoń natychmiast do Luciana, niech tu szybko przyjedzie! – krzyknęłam do swojego pasażera. Natychmiast wyciągnął telefon. Ja natomiast przyjrzałam się dokładniej dziewczynie. Wydawała mi się bardzo znajoma, jednak dopiero po dłuższej chwili uświadomiłam sobie, dlaczego. Jej włosy były takiego samego koloru, jak włosy mojej młodszej siostry. Miała na sobie dokładnie takie same ubrania jak ona w dniu, kiedy zaginęła.

- Nie… To nie może być ona… - szepnęłam cicho, chociaż wiedziałam, że to nie możliwe. To na pewno była ona…

- _tasu… kete_… - usłyszałam cichy szept. Zacisnęłam zęby i spojrzałam na nią. Patrzyła na mnie swoimi brązowymi oczami. Na jej twarzy było widać cierpienie – w końcu była cała we krwi, której na pewno straciła ponad połowę.

- _tetsudai mashou ka?_– zapytałam szybko po japońsku. Miałam już dosyć. Marzyłam, żeby ten przeklęty ambulans już tu był, żeby można było szybko zabrać ją do szpitala i wyciągnąć z tego stanu… Dopiero, gdy zdjęłam swój płaszcz, by ją nim okryć, zauważyłam, że na jej ciele jest dużo ran ciętych i siniaków – prawdopodobnie spadła z wysoka, ale jakimś cudem przeżyła.

Wciąż przy niej siedziałam. Jej stan stopniowo się pogarszał – oddychała coraz płycej, a tętno nie było już tak łatwo wyczuwalne. Co kilka chwil wymiotowała krwią.

Robiło się coraz zimniej. Zadrżałam, gdy lodowaty podmuch rozwiał mi włosy. Padał śnieg, a ja klęczałam w zaspie ubrana w dżinsy i cienką bluzkę…

„_Przeziębienie murowane!"_ – pomyślałam, kichając. Jakimś cudem zdołałam usłyszeć dźwięk karetki pędzącej na sygnale. Był bardzo cichy, więc zapewne znajdowała się jeszcze daleko stąd.

Daleko stąd, a tutaj, w tej chwili, moja siostra (byłam tego pewna na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć koma dziewięć procent) cierpi ostatnie minuty swojego życia! Miałam ochotę udusić kierowcę tej karetki, gdy tylko tu przyjedzie, ale w końcu uświadomiłam sobie… Przecież jest zimno, droga tak zaśnieżona i oblodzona, że ledwo można na niej prosto jechać…

W końcu po pięciu minutach dostrzegłam biały pojazd z mrugającą niebieską lampą na dachu. Z ulgą wypuściłam powietrze uwięzione w moich płucach, gdy usłyszałam swoje imię wypowiedziane jego głosem… Prawie zapomniałam, że nie przyjechał tutaj, by…

Um, przemilczmy ten fragment…

Lucian Calcett. Z pewnością jego nazwisko z niczym wam się nie kojarzy, ale w mieście Celestic słynął z tego, że był najprzystojniejszym lekarzem internistą ze specjalizacją hematologa ze wszystkich, którzy pracowali w szpitalu. Wyróżniał się niezwykłym kolorem włosów – jasnym, lawendowym fioletem, który jednocześnie był oznaką jego żałoby.

-Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytał cicho, odgarniając mi włosy z twarzy. Spojrzałam mu prosto w jego srebrne oczy. W jednej chwili smutek, który w nich widziałam, ustąpił miejsca zdecydowaniu i opanowaniu.

- Lucian… Ja… Mars... Ona... - Szeptałam pojedyncze wyrazy. Nie mogłam ułożyć ich w sensowne zdanie, byłam zbyt zdenerwowana tą całą sytuacją...

- Spokojnie... - Odpowiedział cicho, dotykając mojego policzka. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że płaczę... Ale, z jakiego powodu?

Jako absolwentka kierunku medycznego, a dokładniej chirurgii, teoretycznie powinnam kontrolować swoje emocje w takiej sytuacji (właśnie z tego powodu w tym zawodzie jest bardzo mało kobiet)... No i do tego momentu potrafiłam przygryźć wargi i ruszyć do "akcji" z marsową miną... Tylko ta sytuacja mnie przerosła...

Dlaczego padło na mnie, a nie na kogoś innego?


	3. Rozdział II

**AN:** Yay, kolejny rozdział. Uświadomiłam sobie właśnie, że pisałam go w dwóch edytorach i muszę zresetować formatowanie, ale kij w odbyt z tym.

Jak już wcześniej było powiedziane - tylko fabuła i OC (czyli na razie brak moich OC) należą do mnie. Pozostałe elementy to własność właścicieli praw do gier Pokemon, szczególnie tych z czwartej generacji :3

Read, fave and review xD (kij z tym, że cały fik po polsku xD)

* * *

**Rozdział II - Kioku o ushinatte (Utracone wspomnienia) (Mars)**

Oczy przepełnione szaleństwem. Ucisk pistoletu, znajdującego się pomiędzy moimi piersiami, tak blisko serca...

I ten złowieszczy głos..

„_Przyjemnego, wiecznego snu… Mars Summercross... Mam nadzieję, że to było nasze ostatnie spotkanie…"_

Strzał… I długie oczekiwanie, aż w końcu uderzyłam w ziemię... Zagrzebana w czymś zimnym…

Śnieg... Ochłodził emocje... Zranioną duszę...

O kurczę, chyba na serio zamieniłam się w jakąś romantyczkę.

Nieważne... Najgorsze było to, że czułam się bardzo, _baaaardzo _okropnie... Ledwo oddychałam, nie mogłam poruszyć nawet małym palcem ręki...

Czy to typowy stan osoby, która nieźle oberwała, została postrzelona i zleciała z jakiejś góry? Nie miałam pojęcia...

Leżałam z zamkniętymi oczami i czekałam na śmierć. Nie nadchodziła. Otworzyłam w końcu oczy, oczywiście nie bez problemów typu ból i tak dalej...

Jakaś dziwna breja powstała w wyniku zmieszania śniegu z krwią. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałam, że to moja krew... Próbowałam się podnieść, no ale jak to przy takich wypadkach bywa... Kompletna załamka, rękę przeszył ból... I to tak łatwo jak wbija się palec w rozpuszczone masło.

Automatycznie powróciłam do poprzedniej pozycji... Znowu straciłam przytomność...

- Nie... To nie może być ona... - usłyszałam cichy szept innej osoby... Nie otworzyłam całkowicie oczu, a już wiedziałam, że minęło sporo czasu... I jestem bliska śmierci...

- _tasu... kete..._ - wypowiedziałam to słowo bardzo cicho, ledwo je usłyszałam, a poza tym musiałam zrobić długą przerwę na wdech... Na pewno było ze mną o wiele gorzej...

_"No, chociaż żyjesz, pesymistko..."_ - pomyślałam, próbując zachować przytomność.

- _tetsudai mashou ka?_ - usłyszałam w odpowiedzi ten sam szept.

Pogrążyłam się w ciemności...

* * *

Ciepło. Było o wiele cieplej i nie czułam bólu. Znajdowałam się w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Nie było cicho - słyszałam odgłosy kłótni pomiędzy dwiema osobami. Dochodziły one jakby zza ściany.

- Puszczaj!

- Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie - rozległ się spokojny, męski głos. - I tak nic nie zyskasz na tym, że ją zobaczysz. Co najwyżej zaczniesz wariować, tak samo jak tydzień temu. Poza tym nadal jest nieprzytomna.

- I co mnie to, do cholerę, obchodzi?! - Kolejny krzyk był bardziej gwałtowny. Oczami wyobraźni zobaczyłam, jak osoba, z której gardła wydostały się te słowa, szarpie się z jakimś mężczyzną...

Otworzyłam oczy i gwałtownie nabrałam powietrza. Biały sufit, białe ściany. Wszystko w przytłaczającym, białym kolorze. A dodatkowo wkurzające pikanie i powoli powracający ból.

Odruchowo dotknęłam głowy prawą ręką i zamarłam. Dosłownie.

Znajdowałam się w szpitalu. Byłam tego w stu procentach pewna.

Zmrużyłam oczy, próbując zignorować uczucie, gdy ból rozłupuje czaszkę od wewnątrz. Dlaczego? Jak długo?

I o co się kłócą?

Odpowiedź na pierwsze pytanie była oczywista, oczywiście. Wspomnienie strzału z pistoletu było wciąż żywe, poza tym moja lewa ręka była unieruchomiona.

Wspominałam już, dlaczego nienawidzę lekarzy? Są wredni, fałszywi i ubierają się jak osoby, które przeżyły drugą wojnę światową. Wyjątki to lekarki, które czasem mają farbę na włosach, śmieszne bluzki pod tymi białymi fartuchami albo nieźle zrobione paznokcie, ale to, co zobaczyłam, na zawsze skreśliło te argumenty z listy potwierdzonych.

Trzaśnięcie drzwiami oderwało mnie od rozmyślań i szukania odpowiedzi na postawione przeze mnie pytania. Spojrzałam odruchowo w ich kierunku i ponownie zastygłam w bezruchu.

O drzwi opierał się facet. Na oko o jakieś dziesięć lat starszy ode mnie. W pierwszym momencie pomyślałam, że się zgubił, ale...

Fartuch lekarza. Kolejny obrzydliwy, wstrętny doktor.

Przyjrzałam mu się dokładniej. Oddychał powoli, próbując się uspokoić, a jednocześnie kręcił głową. Tu chyba warto wspomnieć, że nie była to typowa jak na lekarza fryzura. Długie, lawendowe włosy z jasnobrązowymi odrostami spiął z tyłu głowy, zapewne po to, by nie przeszkadzały mu w pracy. Zamknięte oczy były ukryte za okularami z fioletowymi szkłami, a na sobie (oprócz fartucha) miał bluzkę z napisem "Mistrz w bara-bara".

Boże. Gdzie. Oni. Znajdują. Takich. Lekarzy.

Podniósł głowę i otworzył oczy. Uśmiechnął się lekko na mój widok. I podszedł.

Boże. Dlaczego.

- Wybacz - powiedział i uśmiechnął się szerzej, odsłaniając równe, białe zęby. - Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko odzyskasz przytomność, a zwłaszcza po tym wszystkim.

Osłupiałam. Nie wiedziałam nawet, o czym on mówi. Czyżby chodziło mu o ten strzał?

- Gdy cię przywieźli do szpitala, byłaś na skraju śmierci - ciągnął doktorek, nie zważając na to, że ta jego paplanina kompletnie mnie nie interesuje. - Byłaś w stanie wstrząsu hipowolemicznego spowodowany rozległym krwotokiem z rany postrzałowej klatki piersiowej i licznych zadrapań na ciele...

- A mógłby pan wyjaśnić to prościej? - przerwałam stanowczym głosem. Kompletnie nic nie rozumiałam z jego wykładu, a on nawet nie wpadł na to, że przerwał mi rozmyślanie nad wszystkim, co mnie spotkało. - Tak przy okazji... Ta kłótnia na korytarzu, to czego dotyczyła?

Spojrzenie mężczyzny "uciekło" gdzieś w bok, a na twarzy pojawiło się lekkie zawstydzenie.

- Pewnej... osoby - odpowiedział cicho. - A skoro chcesz prostego wyjaśnienia... Straciłaś dużo krwi, więc straciłaś przytomność, a dodatkowo niewiele brakowało, byś wąchała kwiatki od spodu. Zadowolona? - warknął, marszcząc czoło.

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, kiwając głową, po czym postanowiłam spróbować się podnieść. Nie wiem, czemu, ale przed oczami pojawiły mi się czarne plamy i poczułam, jak ktoś delikatnie powstrzymuje mnie od przyjęcia pozycji siedzącej.

- Nie powinnaś się na razie ruszać - usłyszałam śmiertelnie poważny głos lekarza. - Miałaś poważne wstrząśnienie mózgu, więc możesz mieć problemy z utrzymaniem równowagi, a także z pamięcią.

_"Jezu Chryste, co za powalony młody debil, co myśli, że pozjadał wszelkie rozumy..."_ - pomyślałam, biorąc głęboki wdech. Natychmiast tego pożałowałam. Chciałam zgiąć się wpół, coś zrobić byle tylko opanować przeklętą chęć zwymiotowania...

Albo zwyczajne nudności - jak ktoś woli nazywać rzeczy po imieniu.

Lekarz nic nie powiedział, tylko przystawił mi do ust jakieś naczynie - zapewne wiedział, co mi dolega, ale zapomniał o tym powiedzieć i nic na świecie nie zmusi go do przyznania się do pomyłki.

* * *

- Wybacz, zapomniałem wspomnieć też o wymiotowaniu spowodowanym przez znieczulenie ogólne i wstrząśnienie mózgu...

_"Taaaa... Zapomniał, wredny prosiak..."_

- Tak przy okazji... - Na jego obliczu ponownie pojawił się nieśmiały uśmiech. - Wiesz, że to głupio brzmi, jak zwracasz się do kogoś młodego "pan"?

Zaśmiałam się cicho i natychmiast jęknęłam. Ból w klatce piersiowej był nie do wytrzymania...

- Nie... wiem... - wydusiłam. - Zazwyczaj do dziewczyny nikt tak się nie zwraca, b... bo dorośli wyzywają od dziwek i innych takich.

Facet obrzucił mnie nieco zaskoczonym wzrokiem, ale w końcu wyszedł z tego szoku.

- Nie oceniaj wszystkich dorosłych tą samą miarą, mała - mruknął, czochrając mi włosy. Naszła mnie chęć zabicia tego cichego człowieka. Za sam czyn...

- Hm, może powinnam się przedstawić, zanim zaczęłam rozmowę...

- Odpuść sobie te zbędne przedstawienia, zanim lekarz zobaczy pacjenta, wie jakie imiona mu dali na chrzcie - powiedział szybko, maskując swoją potrzebę wyśmiania mojej głupoty. - To raczej ja powinienem rozpocząć rozmowę od podania swoich danych osobowych.

O matko. Gdzie tych lekarzy uczą takiego starodawnego, oficjalnego języka? Nawet nie zwróciłam uwagi na to, że koleś przedstawił się jako niejaki Lucian Calcett.

Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co usłyszałam. "Lucian" - kto daje dziecku takie niemodne imię? Ech, nieważne...

Na twarzy doktorka pojawiła się poważna mina.

- Przy okazji mam do ciebie pewną ponurą i nieprzyjemną sprawę... Czy pamiętasz może coś, co wydarzyło się przed wypadkiem? - zapytał cicho. Patrzyłam przerażona w wszechogarniającą biel.

Przez cały czas nie naszło mnie żadne wspomnienie sprzed tamtego strzału.

O kurczę.


	4. Rozdział III

**AN:** Yay, jestem przerażona ._. Nie ma to jak co chwila zmienne emocje... w każdym razie chyba wrócę do mieszania kurczaka z tzatziki

Jedyne, co do mnie należy, to fabuła i postać zacnego Alastora Summercrossa (nawiasem mówiąc, muszę skończyć tego felernego challenge'a z Mazuite *zrobiła raptem dwa obrazki*). Do reszty nie mam praw, ale co z tego :3 *idzie pisać kolejne rozdziały i robić wredne zadania z fizyki*

* * *

**Rozdział III - Dach pełen niedoszłych samobójców (Satan)**

Wiał wiatr, a ja siedziałem na dachu, patrząc w niebo. Po raz pierwszy od trzech miesięcy było naprawdę ciepło, więc zdjąłem grubą kurtkę i siedziałem w samej polarowej bluzie. Niebieski kolor farby zmył się z moich włosów, pozostawiając naturalną czerń, która zawsze kojarzyła mi się z moim bratem - aroganckim mordercą lat siedemnaście.

Gdzieś daleko usłyszałem trzaśniecie drzwiami. Dach, na którym się znajdowałem, był drugim co do wielkości dachem w mieście Celestic- największy był w zespole szkół publicznych.

- Satan! - usłyszałem czyjś głos. Zapewne Lucian już odkrył, gdzie pokierowała mnie wściekłość.

Miałem zamiar skoczyć z dachu i nie chciałem, żeby ktoś mi przerywał, a zwłaszcza jakiś durny lekarz, który przy okazji był moim krewnym.

- Pierdol się! - odkrzyknąłem i wziąłem głęboki wdech, patrząc w dół. Celestic nadal było zasypane śniegiem, który nie zapewniał miękkiego lądowania - miałem więc pewność, że nie przeżyję skoku, a o to mi chodziło.

Biały puch obudził we mnie wspomnienie...

* * *

_Wysoka dziewczyna stała przy biurku i z zapałem wklepywała coś do komputera za pomocą klawiatury. Z jej bladej twarzyczki nie znikał upór, a w brązowych oczach widziałeś pierwsze oznaki gniewu._

_- No nie! - wrzasnęła nagle, a jej dłoń zaciśnięta w pięść uderzyła z niesamowitą siłą w drewno, cudem go nie niszcząc. - Nadal nic!_

_Podniosłem się z łóżka i zbliżyłem do niej. Od kilku dni reagowała w ten sam sposób - coraz łatwiej się denerwowała, a na dodatek częściej krwawiła. Uśmiechnąłem się, dotykając jej ręki._

_A tak mało brakowało... Gdyby nie zwyczajny przypadek, nie znajdowałbym się w tym pokoju, ona by nie żyła, a mój brat..._

_Nie wiem, co w niego wtedy wstąpiło._

_- A znowu byłam tak blisko! - jęknęła po raz kolejny nie zgarniając grzywki z oczu. Zawsze jej przeszkadzała, ale Maroshika znowu była zajęta czymś innym, by zwracać uwagę na swój wygląd._

_- Nie denerwuj się tak, piękna - szepnąłem cicho, a moje usta automatycznie wyszukały jej. Nie protestowała i nie wyrywała się z moich objęć, ale to nie mogło trwać wiecznie. Odruchowo moja twarz zbliżyła się do jej piersi, a wtedy koszmar się zaczął._

_- Wiesz, że nie możesz tego zrobić. - Jej głos brzmiał, jakby to nie była ona. - Ojciec może wejść w każdej chwili, a poza tym ja... - jęknęła po raz kolejny, a jej policzki przybrały różowy kolor._

_- Boisz się, że stanie się to samo, co z twoją siostrą, prawda? - zapytałem. Kiwnęła nieznacznie głową. - Posłuchaj, ona została do tego zmuszona, a ja tylko wysuwam taką propozycję. Gdybym chciał to zrobić siłą, już od dawna nie byłabyś dziewicą. Jest różnica, a ja daję ci wybór._

_Maroshika zamknęła oczy. Lekko rozchylone usta, byle jak uczesane włosy. _

_- Wiem o tym... - Oddychała powoli, a jej dłoń dotykała mojego czoła. - Tata mówił, że dzisiaj nie wraca z pracy, upolowali niezła sprawę, więc wiesz... Zostań na całą noc..._

_O kurwa. Ona proponowała mi, bym został na całą noc? A rano obudził się bez głowy?_

_- Dziękuję... Maroshiko Mazuite Summercross..._

_Nie wiedziałem, ile czasu minęło. Pamiętałem tylko moment, gdy leżała na mnie, a ja z nią...Jej jęki, to cudowne uczucie...Nie wiedziałem nawet, czy miałem prezerwatywę..._

_Czyjeś ręce zacisnęły się na mojej szyi. Powoli brakowało mi tlenu, dusiłem się. Z trudem otworzyłem oczy, by spojrzeć, kto będzie winny mojego końca._

_Blond włosy i te same brązowe oczy. Jej ojciec, nadinspektor Alastor Summercross, wyglądał, jakby dostał jakiegoś ataku._

_- Gdzie ona jest!? - wrzasnął, wzmacniając uścisk. - Gadaj, skurwielu, bo ci flaki wypruję!_

_Z trudem spojrzałem w bok, gdzie leżała jakaś kartka._

_"Wybacz mi, Satanie del Calcett, musiałam. Mars."_

* * *

- Satan, nie rób tego - usłyszałem tuż za sobą Luciana. Odwróciłem się szybko, by spojrzeć na niego po raz ostatni w moim życiu. Wiatr targał jego długie, puszczone luzem włosy, ale on nie zwracał na to uwagi - szare oczy były skierowane w moją stronę, a twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

- Nie możemy normalnie porozmawiać? - zapytał znudzonym głosem, jakbym po raz któryś przymierzał się do skoku z dachu szpitala, w którym pracuje. - No wiesz, jak samobójca z samobójcą...

Zaśmiałem się ironicznie. Była to najgłupsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałem. _Jak samobójca z samobójcą?_ Z trudem powstrzymałem się od wykonania ruchu ręką, którym wyraziłbym to, co myślę o takich tekstach. Nie bez problemów wstałem na nogi i zbliżyłem się do kuzyna. Może i był wyższy i starszy, jednak nie robiło to na mnie wrażenia.

- Czy kiedykolwiek znajdowałeś się w takiej sytuacji jak ja? Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś, jak ktoś, na kim ci zależy, jak ktoś, za kogoś oddałbyś swoje życie, cierpi? - szepnąłem cicho, zaciskając zęby. - Czy jakaś dziewczyna, z którą chodziłeś, umarła albo znajdowała się o krok od śmierci? Odpowiedz mi! - krzyknąłem, rzucając się na niego z pięściami. Nie zareagował, tylko spokojnie stał i wpatrywał się we mnie zmrużonymi oczami.

- Rozumiem, jak się czujesz, ale złość w niczym ci nie pomoże, młody... - mruknął cicho. Wyciągnął w moim kierunku prawą rękę, na której widniały cienkie blizny. Zamknąłem oczy, by na to nie patrzeć. Wystarczyły mi bolesne wspomnienia, których nie da się opisać...

* * *

_Czerwone włosy zakrywały całkowicie jej twarz, powodując wrażenie przebywania w towarzystwie osoby w stanie otępienia, jednak on nie zwracał na to uwagi... _

_Poruszyła się lekko, jakby zadane pytanie ją rozbawiło._

_- Czy coś... pamiętam? - mruknęła cicho. - Niestety nie._

* * *

- Czyli dlatego...? - szepnąłem z zamkniętymi oczami. Lucian wydał z siebie pomruk, który brzmiał jakby był potwierdzeniem moich przypuszczeń.

- Nie wiem, ile będzie w takim stanie... Miesiąc... rok... może nawet do końca swego życia nie będzie niczego pamiętała - dodał po chwili cicho. Odszedł w kierunku drzwi, jednak odwrócił się jeszcze na chwilę.

- Nigdy nie odrzucaj pomocy, którą oferuje ci ktoś inny. Przyjdzie moment, że będziesz jej potrzebował, a nikt ci jej nie da.


	5. Rozdział IV

**AN:** W zasadzie, jak tak patrzę, to czyta to zaledwie jedna, może dwie osoby, więc nie wiem, czemu to tak szalenie dzisiaj publikuję... może dlatego, że lubię albo po prostu mogę xD

Przegrałam z fizyką. Od jutra grzecznie siedzę i trzaskam zadanka, ewentualnie wieczorkiem posiedzę i popiszę jeden rozdział... mam taki dziwny humor... -.-"

W każdym razie, standardowa formułka - jedynie fabuła i OC (Alastor, yay ^.^) należą do mnie.

* * *

**Rozdział IV - Krwawe słońce (Cynthia)**

- Co z nią? - zapytałam cicho, gdy tylko natknęłam się na Luciana. Nie odpowiedział - po prostu zachował się tak, jakby nie usłyszał mego pytania. - Aż tak bardzo źle?

Westchnął cicho, poprawiając okulary, które już prawie zsunęły mu się z nosa.

- A jak myślisz? - mruknął. - Gdy ją znaleźliście, była w takim stanie... a na dodatek ta amnezja...

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Jak zawsze martwił się o takie rzeczy...

- Już wcześniej wychodziła z gorszych problemów zdrowotnych - odparłam cicho, próbując zamaskować swoje rozbawienie.

I wtedy do mnie dotarło... Sens jego wypowiedzi.

Patrzyłam w jego oczy, szukając jakiegoś zaprzeczenia. Nic, nic nie było. Kompletna pustka.

- Wiesz przecież, że to może minąć - próbował mnie uspokoić. - W miarę upływu czasu wspomnienia mogą powrócić, więc to nie jest zła wiadomość.

Prychnęłam rozdrażniona. Tak, zdecydowanie mu nie wyszło - jeszcze bardziej mnie zaniepokoił.

- Jak bardzo... C-chyba nie jest to amnezja całkowita, p-prawda? - zapytałam, zacinając się co chwila. Milczał. Nie patrzył na mnie - a w końcu kontakt wzrokowy jest bardzo ważny przy rozmowie. W końcu, po długiej, ciągnącej się niemiłosiernie minucie, podał mi swój telefon ze słuchawkami. Znowu minęło sporo czasu, zanim wszystko zrozumiałam.

- Nagrałem całą... rozmowę - wyjaśnił cicho, spoglądając na widok za oknem, czerwone niczym krew słońce - kryjące się powoli za górą Coronet, wzniesieniem rozciągającym się na zachód od Celestic. Na mojej twarzy ponownie zagościł uśmiech, choć tym razem nieco bardziej smutny. Nie mogło być już aż tak źle.

Nałożyłam na uszy słuchawki - dosyć niewygodne, moim zdaniem, słuchawki douszne - i uruchomiłam właściwy plik. Odruchowo jeździłam palcem po wyświetlaczu (ach, to uzależnienie od ekranu dotykowego w komórce!), wysłuchując nagrania.

* * *

_"Czy coś... pamiętam?"_ - ciche mruknięcie, które wyszło z ust mojej siostry, zabolało bardziej niż kawałki szkła rozcinające lub wbijające się w ciało. _"Niestety nie."_

Zamknęłam oczy, próbując sobie wyobrazić całą sytuację. Maroshikę - leżącą z rozczochranymi ognistoczerwonymi włosami, z bladą, wymęczoną twarzą, z trudem wydobywającą z siebie jakiekolwiek słowa.. I Luciana, oczywiście - teoretycznie wesołego hematologa z pofarbowanymi włosami, a w rzeczywistości człowieka, który kiedyś stracił wszystko i wiele rzeczy uważał za poważniejsze niż okazywał.

_"Tak, jak myślałem..."_ - ciche, ale dobrze słyszalne w nagraniu mruknięcie. Musiał trzymać telefon ukryty - zapewne Mars wściekłaby się, gdyby dowiedziała się, że udostępnia on komuś nagranie z rozmowy, w której brała udział... jak zawsze, zresztą. _"To nie powinno być trwałe, chociaż w niektórych przypadkach zdarza się, że człowiek do końca życia traci pamięć. Najczęściej jest jednak tak, że po pewnym czasie człowiek przypomina sobie niektóre fakty z przeszłości i może normalnie funkcjonować, ale..."_

_"Nie wiesz, jakim przypadkiem ja jestem, co nie, doktorku?"_ - zaśmiała się Maroshika, próbując naśladować Królika Bugsa. _"Nie może być aż tak źle, nawet w tym najgorszym scenariuszu... Wprawdzie człowiek wtedy nie za bardzo kojarzy, z kim się kumplował, a kto był jego wrogiem, ale bez tej wiedzy da się żyć... tak sądzę..."_

Cichy śmiech Luciana, w którym nie było niczego wesołego, przerwał jej wypowiedź.

_"Na początku każdy tak myśli, ale potem zaczynają się schody... Człowiek musi od nowa poznać wszystkie fakty - kim jest, jaka jest jego rodzina, znajomi, środowisko..."_ - oznajmił śmiertelnie poważnym głosem. _"Coś czuję, że ten los jest coraz bliżej ciebie... Ale wracając do naszego głównego tematu rozmowy - wiesz, chociaż, kto mógł ci to zrobić? Kto mógł chcieć twojej śmierci?"_

Nastała długa cisza. W końcu usłyszałam ciche chrząknięcie i cichą, ledwo słyszalną odpowiedź Mars:

_"Kto chciał, bym wąchała kwiatki od spodu? Nie mam pojęcia, zresztą sam powiedziałeś, że człowiek z amnezją musi od nowa poznać wszystkie fakty, a taka wiedza także się do nich zalicza... Ale ten, kto próbował..."_ - urwała na moment, by wziąć głęboki wdech. Po chwili znowu rozległ się jej szept. _"To było... dosyć dziwne... Jego oczy wyglądały, jakby miał zaraz oszaleć, jakby był w ekstazie, no wiesz, aż mi się kojarzy ten utwór Psychic Lover... No i ten pistolet..."_

Mężczyzna westchnął.

_"Nie chodziło mi o takie szczegóły."_ - oznajmił. _"Bardziej o jego wygląd albo o miejsce, w którym się znajdowaliście. Policja jest nieco... no, jakby ci to... Powiedzmy, że ma to związek z pewną nieciekawą sprawą i twoje informacje mogą im się przydać"_

Dziewczyna syknęła cicho. Rozległo się jakieś głuche uderzenie, jakby pięść uderzyła w materac łóżka.

_"A więc to tak teraz pracuje policja?"_ - warknęła rozwścieczona. _"I tak pamiętam tylko kilka faktów... Ten strzał, upadek, jego szare oczy... I szczyt jakiejś góry. Płaski szczyt, na którym znajdowało się coś w rodzaju ruin... Jakaś świątynia, po której zostały tylko takie elementy jak posadzka, kolumny i ołtarz."_

* * *

W tym momencie nagranie się urywało. Spojrzałam na Luciana, domagając się jakichś dalszych szczegółów. Hematolog wzruszył ramionami.

- Nic więcej nie powiedziała, oprócz tego, żebym dał jej spokój i odszedł jak najdalej od niej - powiedział, lekko się uśmiechając. - Ale i tak wiemy teraz więcej niż przedtem. Ten szczyt to...

- Szczyt Włóczni - dokończyłam szybko. - Czyli góra Coronet... Stare wykopaliska i badanie, które prowadziła ekipa z muzeum... kiedy to było?

Nie odpowiedział, zresztą obydwoje wiedzieliśmy, kiedy.

Minęła dłuższa chwila, nim którekolwiek z nas się odezwało. W końcu Lucian ziewnął przeraźliwie głośno, ocierając lewą ręką srebrne oczy ukryte za okularami, prawą natomiast wskazał na zachodzące krwawe słońce, jakby było odpowiedzią na wszystko.

- O boże! - wymamrotał. - Jak ja nienawidzę dyżurów...

- _Matte!_ - krzyknęłam, łapiąc go za włosy. - Wiesz, co _on _powie, gdy mu oznajmię, że na nic nowego nie natrafiliśmy...

Hematolog westchnął, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Rzadko poruszałam ten drażliwy, według niego, temat, ale tym razem nie miałam wyjścia. W końcu sam chciał współpracować z policją...

- Nie wiem... - mruknął cicho. - Wymyśl... Na przykład, że nie chciała nic powiedzieć albo...

- On ją za dobrze zna - przerwałam mu, spoglądając przez okno na słońce, którego już prawie nie było widać. - Poza tym doskonale wiesz, co cię czeka, gdy spróbujesz go oszukać. I pamiętasz, prawda?

Warknął cicho, nie odsłaniając twarzy.

- Doskonale wiem, nie musisz mi o tym przypominać - wymamrotał z zaciśniętymi zębami. - Poza tym, on tu jest, Cynthia.

Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona, a następnie odwróciłam się... by stanąć twarzą w twarz z wysokim mężczyzną ubranym w mundur. Średniej długości blond włosy związane były gumką, a sama jego twarz... to nie był człowiek, z którym można swobodnie rozmawiać. Szczególnie to wrażenie potęgowała blizna tuż pod prawym brązowym okiem.

- O, cześć, tato - uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Mężczyzna odwzajemnił uśmiech, a następnie zmierzył Luciana wzrokiem.

- Mam nadzieję, że tym razem masz lepsze informacje do przekazania, del Calcett - szepnął cicho. Zawsze, gdy tak mówił, wydawało mi się, jakbyśmy się nagle znaleźli na cmentarzu - otoczeni marmurowymi nagrobkami, drzewami szumiącymi cicho na lekkim wietrze... sami, bez możliwości ucieczki...

- Hm... może mam, a może nie mam - odpowiedział hematolog, bawiąc się telefonem. - Będę wdzięczny, jeśli włączy pan Bluetootha w swoim telefonie.

Ojciec wyciągnął swój telefon. Przez dłuższą chwilę obaj wpatrywali się znudzeni w wyświetlacze, czekając, aż skończy się przesyłanie jednego pliku.

Ja natomiast wyjrzałam przez okno.

Krwawe słońce zniknęło. Podobnie znikały także ład i porządek w moim życiu.


	6. Rozdział V

**AN: **Yay, rozdział pisany dawno temu na już świętej pamięci Galaxy Mini. Płyta główna padła, how sad...

W każdym razie - akurat zrównało się to z awarią mojego pendrive'a z plikami, przez co całość muszę ściągać z forum/bloga... życie jest straszne.

W każdym razie, jedyne, co do mnie należy, to OC (pielęgniareczka pojawiająca się na końcu ;)) i fabuła. Reszta to nie mój biznies.

**?:** Oj, moja droga, nie przesadzaj z tym "w każdym razie"...

**AN: **Cichaj, wredna anomalio. Jeszcze nie czas na ciebie.

* * *

**Rozdział V - Nazo no shōnen (Tajemniczy chłopak) (Mars)**

_Był niewiele starszy ode mnie. Patrzyliśmy na siebie, jakbyśmy próbowali zgłębić wzajemnie swe myśli..._  
_Wyciągnął rękę, w której trzymał coś dziwnego... jakiś czarny przedmiot. Dopiero, gdy wydał on dziwny dźwięk, zorientowałam się, że jest to pistolet._  
_Nie mogłam się ruszyć - nogi miałam jak z waty... Pozostało tylko czekać na śmierć. Zamknęłam oczy, pogrążając się w swych myślach... _  
_Czy umieranie boli...?_  
_Poczułam, jak ktoś odepchnął mnie w bok, a po chwili usłyszałam zduszony jęk. Coś wilgotnego kapnęło na moją twarz... Dziwnie znajomy zapach._  
_Otworzyłam oczy, by spojrzeć na nią. Leżała na ziemi, jej ciało drżało... ale nie na to zwróciłam uwagę, lecz na czerwoną plamę, która powoli się rozszerzała..._  
_ - Kur.. czę... - wycharczała kobieta, próbując się podnieść. Bez pozytywnych skutków, oczywiście._  
_Usłyszałam, jak ktoś za mną wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Chciałam zobaczyć, kto to, jednak całe moje ciało odmówiło posłuszeństwa..._

Otworzyłam szeroko oczy, ledwo powstrzymując się od krzyku. Cała byłam obolała, nie mogłam ruszyć nawet małym palcem u nogi...  
Ano tak, zapomniałam, że byłam w szpitalu po tym całym wypadku. Westchnęłam cicho, próbując się uspokoić... to był tylko zły sen. Odwróciłam głowę w lewo...  
Tuż przy łóżku, na krześle, siedział chłopak. Na oko w moim wieku, z roztrzepaną fryzurą ciemną niczym smoła. Spoglądał na mnie przerażony, jakby się czegoś obawiał... drżał niczym królik umykający przed myśliwym...  
Obydwoje wrzasnęliśmy w tym samym momencie.  
- Co, do cholery jasnej, tu robisz?! - warknęłam głośno, opatulając się szczelniej kołdrą.  
- Dlaczego, do cholery jasnej, się obudziłaś?! - zapytał zdenerwowany, patrząc na kogoś, kto stał przy oknie. Nie za bardzo widziałam, kto to był - słońce świeciło zbyt mocno, więc jedyne, co mogłam dostrzec, to czarna sylwetka jakiegoś mężczyzny z długimi włosami.  
- Matko Boska - jęknął dziwnie znajomym głosem. - Jak widzisz, wszystko jest pochrzanione, Sat.  
Jednym ruchem ręki zasłonił żaluzje.  
- Zgiń i przepadnij, Lucian - syknął chłopak nazwany Satem, spoglądając na lekarza z dziwną miną... Zaczerwienione policzki, przygryziona dolna warga, jakby za chwilę miał się rozpłakać.  
Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho, zbliżając się do nas. Tym razem długie lawendowe włosy z brązowymi odrostami miał rozpuszczone i wyglądał na bardziej spokojnego, niż przy naszym wcześniejszym spotkaniu.  
- Wybacz, tego idioty nigdy nie można powstrzymać - mruknął, pochylając się nade mną. - Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się lepiej...  
- Bardzo śmieszne - odparłam, przewracając oczami. Spojrzałam na jego dłoń i oniemiałam. Wyglądał i zachowywał się jak seryjny podrywacz, a mimo to na jego palcu lśniła obrączka... i co z tego, że nowa.  
Zapewne zorientował się, na co patrzyłam, bo wybuchnął śmiechem, chowając rękę. Zarówno ja, jak i Sat spojrzeliśmy na niego, jak na wariata. Chłopak pokręcił głową i westchnął.  
- Sam jest idiotą - stwierdził szeptem. Kiwnęłam głową, zastanawiając się, kiedy doktorek dojdzie do siebie. Długo nie czekaliśmy. Mężczyzna w końcu zauważył, że nie podzielamy jego rozbawienia, więc odchrząknął cicho i wrócił pod okno, odsłaniając żaluzje.  
- Kiedy zamierzacie mnie wypuścić do domu? - zapytałam cicho, mając nadzieję, że otrzymam interesującą mnie odpowiedź. Lekarz pokręcił głową, ponownie zabawiając się z oknem. Zamknęłam oczy, wzdychając cicho.  
- Nie mam pojęcia - usłyszałam w końcu jego głos, bardzo poważny, bez pozostałości dobrego humoru. - Wszystko zależy od twojego stanu...  
_"Ach, kolejny doktorek prawiący to samo..."_, pomyślałam, ziewając. W zasadzie niczego nowego się nie dowiedziałam - kilka dni wcześniej zapytałam o to samo innego lekarza - wysoką blondynkę, która unikała mojego wzroku...  
- ... od tego, czy dasz radę jakoś normalnie funkcjonować mimo amnezji - ciągnął doktorek, tym razem nieco innym tonem, jakby ledwo hamował rozbawienie. - I od tego, czy będziesz komentowała to, co robią lekarze...  
Warknęłam cicho na niego, próbując się podnieść. Spojrzałam na niego dziwnym wzrokiem, jakbym chciała go...  
- Nie... - mruknęłam cicho, kręcąc głową. Zacisnęłam zęby i podjęłam próbę uspokojenia się... powolne, głębokie wdechy... - Ta kobieta, lekarz... - spróbowałam sobie przypomnieć jej dłoń... dziwny szczegół, który na początku wydawał mi się nieistotny, ale jakby teraz o nim pomyśleć...  
Jęknęłam głośno, a moja ręka odruchowo powędrowała w kierunku głowy. Czułam się tragicznie, jakby w moją czaszkę wbijało się jakieś dłuto. Przed oczyma latały mi jakieś czarne plamki. Opadłam na poduszkę, oddychając szybko.  
- Wszystko w porządku? - tajemniczy chłopak nachylił się nade mną, a jego ręka powędrowała w kierunku mojej szyi. Przez krótką chwilę wyczuwałam opuszki jego palców, jednak po chwili oderwał dłoń od mojej skóry, wzdychając.  
- Nie... to chyba chwilowe... - jęknęłam, ponownie się mu przyglądając. Dopiero teraz dostrzegłam, że wygląda dziwnie znajomo. - Kim ty jesteś?  
Przez chwilę panowała iście cmentarna cisza, dopóki nie odezwał się Lucian:  
- A widzisz? - oznajmił bardzo rozweselonym tonem. - Mówiłem ci, co z tego wyjdzie, więc teraz sam się z tego wymiguj.  
Nie, to było za wiele jak na moją głowę, więc jedyne, co mogłam zrobić w tym momencie, to ze zdezorientowaną miną patrzeć, jak doktorek z krzywym uśmieszkiem wychodzi z pomieszczenia. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Sat zaśmiał się pod nosem i przysunął krzesło jeszcze bliżej, a jego palce w pewnym momencie dotknęły wierzchu mojej dłoni.  
- Jakby ci tu powiedzieć... - mruknął, szukając drugą ręką czegoś w czarnym plecaku leżącym na podłodze. Po chwili wyciągnął jakiś zeszyt, a z niego wydobył fotografię, którą mi podał.  
- Poznajesz? - zapytał cicho. Zaskoczona tym pytaniem przyjrzałam się zdjęciu.  
Dwie osoby. Natychmiast go rozpoznałam - chłopak uśmiechał się szeroko, zawiązując swojej towarzyszce sznurki od górnej części stroju kąpielowego. On sam był tylko w kąpielówkach (i musiałam szczerze przyznać, że jego nagi tors prezentował się wspaniale). Wokół zaś był tylko złotawy piach, na jaki można się natknąć tylko na plaży.  
Dziewczyna wyraźnie była zawstydzona - wnioskowałam tak na podstawie jej zaróżowionych policzków. Jej niezbyt długie rude włosy były potargane, może przez morską orzeźwiającą bryzę (nagle sama zapragnęłam znaleźć się nad morzem), a brązowe oczy patrzyły prosto w obiektyw.  
- Dlaczego miałabym znać to zdjęcie? odpowiedziałam pytaniem na pytanie. Sat westchnął głośno i wyciągnął komórkę, po czym podał mi ją, włączywszy uprzednio jakąś opcję. Zdziwiona wzięłam urządzenie do ręki i spojrzałam na ekran, zauważając, że ma wbudowaną z przodu kamerkę.  
Tak. To byłam zdecydowanie ja. Skrzywiłam się lekko na widok bardzo widocznego opatrunku na klatce piersiowej oraz kilkunastu plastrów na twarzy, jednak bardziej zainteresowały mnie dwie inne rzeczy.  
Podkrążone brązowe oczy i ognistorude włosy pogrążone w tragicznym nieładzie  
Wypisz wymaluj - dziewczyną ze zdjęcia byłam ja. A Sat był pewnie... Moim chłopakiem?  
- A-ale... - tylko tyle zdołałam z siebie wykrztusić. Mój towarzysz pokręcił tylko głową, a następnie zabrał telefon i fotografię.  
- No i tego... Chciałem po prostu zapytać, czy mimo tego, co... no wiesz... Nadal możemy być ze sobą.  
Nie odpowiedziałam. Wpatrywałam się w niego niczym w słup soli, a przez mój umysł przewijały się nieliczne przypomniane urywki... Jakieś wyjście na lody, bitwa na śnieżki...  
...i wspomnienie naszych nagich ciał splątanych ze sobą na łóżku.  
- Ekhm, Maroshika... - z tych rozmyślań wyrwał mnie jego jego głos. - Mogłabyś przestać o tym myśleć? Proszę.  
Nie odpowiedziałam. Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego nazwał mnie "Maroshika"... Czy tak brzmiało moje imię? Maroshika Summercross?  
Nie zdążyłam porządnie nad tym pomyśleć. Ogarnęło mnie dziwne uczucie, jakby moje serce miało się wyrwać z klatki piersiowej. Zaczęłam kaszleć, nie mogłam wziąć nawet małego wdechu. Dusiłam się.  
- Sat... Lu...cian... zawo...łaj... - wychrypiałam. Natychmiast poderwał się z krzesła, jednak niepotrzebnie. Resztką świadomości zarejestrowałam, że lekarz w tymże momencie wbiegł do pomieszczenia razem z asystą w postaci blondyny doktorki i jakiejś pielęgniarki.

Straciłam przytomność... jednak tak jakby... Niezupełnie?  
- Panienki tu nie ma - rozległ się czyjś poważny głos. Zbyt poważny.  
- Oczywiście, że jej tutaj nie ma, Ab! - oznajmił kolejny głos, milszy dla ucha, jednak nadal z nutką jakiejś stanowczości. - Nawet my, Klucze, nie potrafimy połączyć się w stu procentach z duszami Kluczników...  
Głos tracił na sile jakbym się oddalała...


	7. Rozdział VI

**AN:** Nie fiksuję, anomalii nie ma... żyć, nie umierać, oprócz dzisiejszego angielskiego... mamy przej... rąbane.

W każdym razie - jedyne, co do mnie należy, to moje OC i fabuła (nie, Emilio nie jest OC, to kolejna postać lekko przetegowana i pozmieniana z Pokemonów ;))

*gapi się na cycki Cynthii na tapecie i myśli, czy nie zmienić ich na cycki Chris Yukine*

* * *

**Rozdział VI - Komplikacje (Satan)**

Lucian opuścił pomieszczenie, do którego przeniesiono Mars, z grobową wręcz miną. Przez chwilę przyglądał mi się w milczeniu, po czym odchrząknął cicho.  
- Jest źle - oznajmił. Oparł się o ścianę, jakby zrobiło mu się słabo, jednak zauważyłem, że jego dłonie, zresztą nie tylko one, drżą.  
- Jesteś pewien, że dobrze się czujesz? - zapytałem, jednak nie odpowiedział. Nagle, bez żadnych zwiastunów zakrył twarz dłońmi i zaczął płakać. Łzy leciały pomiędzy palcami, jednak mój kuzyn nie zwracał na nie uwagi.  
- To wszystko moja wina - odezwał się po chwili ochrypłym szeptem. - Cały czas próbuję pomóc, coś zrobić, ale zawsze musi pójść coś nie tak!  
- Takie jest życie i nic na to nie poradzimy - szepnąłem cicho, kucając obok niego. - Są jakieś przeciwwskazania, żebym tam wszedł?  
Lekarz spojrzał na mnie z zaczerwienionymi oczami. Widać było, że się waha, ale w końcu westchnął i powiedział:  
- Nadinspektor Summercross.  
Zaśmiałem się pod nosem i skierowałem się w stronę drzwi. Chwyciłem już klamkę, jednak zamiast ją nacisnąć, spojrzałem jeszcze raz na kuzyna.  
Nadal siedział pod ścianą niczym żołnierz, który przegrał bitwę. Wprawdzie byłem w podobnej sytuacji, jednak nie zamierzałem się jeszcze poddawać. Jeszcze za wcześnie. Otworzyłem drzwi, przy okazji przepuszczając Cynthię. Kobieta na mój widok uśmiechnęła się smutno, jednak po chwili ponownie spoważniała i podeszła do Luciana.  
Maroshika leżała nieruchomo na łóżku. Żadnego uśmiechu, grymasu złości - na jej twarzy malował się spokój podobny do tego, jaki się widzi na obliczach chowanych nieboszczyków. Jej pierś unosiła się, gdy respirator, który oddychał za nią, wtłaczał kolejny raz powietrze do płuc. Po całym pomieszczeniu rozchodziło się nierytmiczne, przyśpieszone pikanie urządzenia monitorującego pracę jej serca.  
- Mars... - szepnąłem cicho, mimo iż wiedziałem, że mnie nie usłyszy. - Proszę... wyjdź z tego.  
- Konowały powiadają, że w tym momencie szanse na to są nikłe - odezwał się nagle Alastor Summercross, do tej pory ukryty w najciemniejszym zakamarku salki. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, gdy mężczyzna podszedł i usiadł na krześle obok łóżka.  
Policjant był dobrze zbudowanym blondynem w średnim wieku. Lata pracy spowodowały, że w jego spojrzeniu czekoladowych oczu nie pozostało już ani krzty współczucia dla osób, które jego zdaniem postępowały niezgodnie z pewnymi zasadami. Niektórzy nawet (jak głosiły plotki) brali go nawet za mafiosa, głównie przez bliznę znajdującą się pod prawym okiem nadinspektora.  
Blizna, która codziennie przypominała mu o bolesnych wydarzeniach sprzed dziesięciu lat.  
Wziąłem głęboki wdech i pozwoliłem, by jego aktualne wspomnienia mnie wypełniły.

* * *

_- Mamusiu... proszę...  
Ciche błagalne jęki małego dziecka. Rudowłosa dziewczynka leżała na piersi dopiero co postrzelonej kobiety ubranej w mundur i łkała. Jej zalane łzami brązowe oczy rozglądały się dookoła, szukając ojca.  
- Tatusiu, ratuj! - zapłakała głośniej, jednak jej ojciec był zajęty czymś innym.  
Czarnowłosy siedmiolatek nie odpuszczał doświadczonemu policjantowi. Alastor nadal nie dowierzał, że taki mały smarkacz był w stanie postrzelić jego żonę, notabene także policjantkę, a następnie walczył z nim jak równy z równym.  
W pewnym momencie się zawahał, a przeciwnik wykorzystał sytuację. Coś srebrnego błysnęło w promieniach słońca, a nadinspektor poczuł, że przedmiot wbił mu się w twarz. Otępiały, padł na ziemię, patrząc, jak Mazuite umiera. Nie mógł jej pomóc.  
Zamknął oczy. Tak bardzo chciałby pójść za nią..._

* * *

- Dasz radę wstać, del Calcett? - mężczyzna nachylał się nade mną, gdy odzyskałem poczucie własnej świadomości. - Jesteś pewien, że nie potrzeba wzywać lekarza?  
- Niee - odpowiedziałem, rozcierając nabitego siniaka. Całe moje ciało było niczym z ołowiu, ociężałe, a jednocześnie bolało jak diabli. Minęło trochę czasu nim dałem radę doprowadzić się do porządku, a w międzyczasie rozległ się sygnał nowej wiadomości w skrzynce.  
Gdy tylko podniosłem się na nogi, chwyciłem telefon i przeczytałem wiadomość.  
"Tata lezy nieprzytomny wyglada to na pobicie" - nadawcą była moja matka.  
Spojrzałem na pana Summercrossa, a następnie na Mars.  
- Czy miałby pan coś przeciwko, gdybym... ją pocałował przy panu? - zapytałem. Policjant zmroził mnie wzrokiem.  
- Każdy rodzic by miał - odparł i wzruszył ramionami. Uznałem to za przyzwolenie.  
Nachyliłem się nad nią, uważając, by nie przekrzywić rurki tkwiącej w jej ustach, po czym moje wargi dotknęły jej gładkiego policzka. Po sekundzie poczułem, że coś mokrego i słonego zostało na moich ustach. Płakała.  
Płakała nawet pogrążona w głębokiej śpiączce.  
Nie mogłem wytrzymać. Nie pożegnawszy się z ojcem Maroshiki, wyszedłem i dopiero wtedy dałem upust swym uczuciom. Spłynęła pojedyncza łza.

* * *

Jazda do domu nie trwała zbyt długo, więc po piętnastu minutach parkowałem skuter pomiędzy autem moich rodziców a wściekle żółtym smartem mojej kuzynki i jednocześnie siostry Luciana. Obecność tego drugiego pojazdu wyraźnie sygnalizowała, że moja ukochana rodzicielka zaalarmowała pewnie ponad połowę rodziny... Ach, kobiety.  
A dodatkowo za mną nadjechał kolejny samochód, za kierownicą którego siedziała Cynthia. Kobieta bez chwili wahania zaparkowała na zakazie i wyskoczyła, chwytając po drodze wygodną i pojemną torbę sportową.  
- Trzymasz się jakoś? - mruknęła do mnie, gdy tylko podeszła. Kiwnąłem głową. - To dobrze...  
Oboje skierowaliśmy się w kierunku domu. Nie był on taki duży, jak ten należący do Summecrossów, jednak moim zdaniem miał w sobie coś niewytłumaczalnego, dzięki czemu nie można było oderwać od niego wzroku.  
Nie był też skomplikowany architektonicznie, więc po chwili znajdowaliśmy się nad moim ojcem. Cynthia wyciągnęła z kieszeni mała latarkę, ja natomiast kiwnąłem na moją kuzynkę, by poszła za mną. Juanita przez chwilę się wahała, ale w końcu uległa.  
- Coś się stało? - zapytała natychmiast, gdy tylko znaleźliśmy się na schodach prowadzących na piętro. Uśmiechnąłem się smutno i zacząłem wspinać się po schodach, wzruszywszy ramionami.  
- Jeszcze nie wiem - odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą. - Jednak nie mówię, że nie jest ciekawe...  
Ponurym gestem przepuściłem ją w drzwiach od mojego pokoju, po czym sam przekroczyłem próg pomieszczenia... I stanąłem w gotowości.  
Mój młodszy brat leżał sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic na swoim łóżku i wpatrywał się w sufit.  
- Siemka - przywitał nas machnięciem ręki. - Tak się zastanawiałem, kiedy przyjdziecie tutaj, zaczynało się robić naprawdę nud...  
- Cyrus -przerwałem mu stanowczym tonem - co ty tutaj, do cholery, robisz?!  
Juanita nic nie powiedziała, kiedy chłopak niedbałym gestem rozczochrał sobie włosy, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Wyglądał o wiele gorzej niż ostatnim razem, gdy go widzieliśmy. Od tamtego spotkania minęła dwa lata.  
Przede wszystkim bardzo schudł. Ubrania wisiały na nim, jak na strachu na wróble. Policzki się zapadły. Tylko oczy pozostały tak samo żywe.  
Był dogorywającym wrakiem.  
- Widzisz, to długa historia - odpowiedział w końcu, siadając normalnie. - Powiedzmy, że bawiłem w okolicy, to pomyślałem sobie, że wpadnę...  
- Odpuść sobie - mruknęła Jupiter. Ja natomiast milczałem, pozwalając, by wypełniły mnie wspomnienia brata...

* * *

_-Cyrus? - w jego głosie czaiło się zaskoczenie. Oczy o stalowym kolorze uważnie śledził każdy ruch chudego siedemnastolatka o kruczoczarnych włosach. Chłopak uśmiechnął się słabo i kiwnął głową, na co Emilio del Calcett zareagował kolejną miną w stylu "co się do cholery jasnej dzieje"._  
_- Pewnie zastanawiasz się, co ja tu robię, co nie? - Cyrus, którego wygląd był jeszcze gorszy niż wygląd trupa po zawale serca, westchnął, po czym podszedł do zamkniętego sejfu wmurowanego w ścianę. - Chodzi o Maroshikę..._  
_- W szpitalu, nadal w ciężkim stanie - odpowiedział automatycznie policjant, zanim się zastanowił głęboko nad swoją wypowiedzią. Przełknął głośno ślinę, nadal nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopaka, którego uśmiech się zmienił - stał się bardziej drapieżny..._

* * *

Juanita krzyknęła odsuwając się pod ścianę. Na samym początku nie zorientowałem się, co ją tak spłoszyło, jednak dotyk ostrego, metalowego przedmiotu na moim gardle wyjaśnił mi wszystko.  
Zmienił się, zdecydowanie. Jego oczy nie były już takie żywe - czaiła się w nich szaleńcza pustka. Uśmiech znikł, pozostała tylko nikła jego parodia. Ręka trzymająca nóż, którego ostrze jeszcze nie przebiło mojej szyi, jednak było już blisko.  
- Uwielbiam ludzi, którzy się tak na mnie patrzą - odezwał się dziwnie zniekształconym głosem. Brzmiało to tak, jakby nie przemawiał tylko on, lecz ktoś jeszcze. - Zdezorientowanie, niedowierzanie, że za chwilę się zginie, a to wszystko przez bardzo bliską osobę...  
- Co ty... znowu... - tylko tyle zdołałem z siebie wydobyć. Miał całkowitą rację. Jako bliźniak był mi bliski, no może niekoniecznie w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat, jednak nadal bliski.  
Koniec był bliski. Czułem to całym ciałem, jednak dusza nie chciała tego słyszeć. Drobny ruch ręką. Zacisnąłem zęby, próbując sięgnąć do małego pokrowca przyczepionego do moich spodni. Na próżno, po chwili dłoń znalazła się w mocnym uścisku.  
- Ani mi się waż - to były ostatnie słowa, jakie do mnie powiedział, zanim cała sprawa dobiegła do puenty.  
Na dole rozległ się charakterystyczny odgłos dwóch par obcasów. Oczy naszej trójki rozszerzyły się z lekkiego zdezorientowania, jednak po chwili tylko Cyrus stał zszokowany.  
- W imię zasad, sukinsynie! - syknęła Cynthia przeraźliwie głośno, wymierzając cios pięścią. Chybiła minimalnie - Cyrus zdążył odskoczyć, jednak grzywka stanęła mu dęba. Blondynka drżała, spoglądając na niego z pogardą. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem jej w takim stanie, chociaż doskonale znałem powód jej reakcji.  
Pragnienie zemsty było oczywiste. W końcu to mój brat doprowadził do śmierci pani Summercross.  
Wspomnienia jasnowłosego policjanta odżyły we mnie na nowo. Rudowłosa kobieta padająca po strzale, jej płacząca córka, niemoc męża - tego było za wiele...  
Brzdęk tłuczonej szyby otrzeźwił mnie nieco. Cyrus stał na parapecie, patrząc na wszystkich zebranych z pogardą. Cynthia ponownie rzuciła się na niego, tym razem jednak wycelowała precyzyjniej, popychając chłopaka przez wyrwę w oknie na zewnątrz. Na ułamek sekundy mignęła nam jego twarz - wykrzywiona w bolesnym grymasie, który na sam koniec zmienił się w kpiący uśmieszek szaleńca przesłonięty nagłą eksplozją mroku. I tyle go widzieliśmy.  
- Cholerka... - szepnęła w końcu blondynka, łapiąc płytkie wdechy. Jej oczy uważnie studiowały podłogę, a ona sama wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę kogoś rozszarpać. - Maroshika... a teraz i on... co się...  
Maroshika. Wspomnienie jej imienia zabolało mnie trochę, zwłaszcza, że nadal nie wiedziałem, co jej się wtedy stało. Blada twarz, podkrążone z wyczerpania oczy, rozczochrane włosy. Pustka, łzy, niemoc.  
Juanita szepnęła coś do Cynthii, spojrzawszy na mnie z nieudawanym współczuciem... po czym wyszła z pokoju, a lekarka usiadła na łóżku, kręcąc głową.  
- Ach, cała ona... - westchnęła cicho, po czym wzięła głęboki wdech. - Jupiter mówiła coś, że chciałbyś znać dokładny stan Maroshiki...  
Nieznaczny uśmiech wkroczył niespodziewanie na moje zachmurzone oblicze, spychając resztę problemów na dalszy plan.  
- Lucian to debil, nigdy mi nic nie powie - mruknąłem, obracając miedzy palcami malutki kluczyk uformowany z metalu o niebieskim połysku. Klucz, który mógł ujawnić mi sekrety. - Jedyne, co wiem, to tylko tyle, że reanimacja była udana...  
- Resuscytacja - wpadła w słowo blondynka, spoglądając na wybite okno. Mimo iż zima odpuściła i robiło się coraz cieplej (jak to w marcu powinno być), zaczynało się robić chłodno, zapewne z powodu nadchodzącego wieczoru. - Reanimacja jest wtedy, gdy udaje się przywrócić świadomość, a nie tylko...  
- Nie rób mi wykładów z przysposobienia obronnego - odparłem... Klucz, który ukazywał inne strony znanych mi osób... - Powiedzmy, że nie umarła. Co dalej?  
Cisza. Błędem byłoby, gdybym powiedział, że się tego nie spodziewałem. Lekarze, powołując się na tajemnicę lekarską oraz podobne rzeczy, nie ujawniali aktualnych poczynań u pacjenta osobom spoza rodziny.  
- Jest w śpiączce, ale to pewnie zauważyłeś - rozległ się w końcu jej głos, cichy i zabarwiony nutką załamania. - Nieprzytomna, nieoddychająca, niestabilna hemodynamicznie. Próbowaliśmy i próbujemy ustabilizować jej stan, ale nic nie wychodzi, jakby coś neutralizowało wszystkie leki i metody...  
- Coś? - przerwałem jej ponownie, spoglądając na ciemność rozprzestrzeniającą się za oknem. Jej słowa miały dziwny, niepohamowany sens.  
- To będzie cud, jeśli dożyje następnej środy.  
Ciemność jawiła mi się jako skryty w mroku smok o czerwonych niczym włosy Maroshiki oczach. Wokół niego emanowała tajemnicza fioletowa aura.


End file.
